Mitzi
Lyeos's new apprentice. She's kinda obnoxious. Her full name was revealed to be Mitzi Grimwald and she's actually 1020, her birth day being on the 28th of May. ( By the Julian Calender. She was born the 9th of June, but her country used the Gregorian Calender at the time. ) For some reason she can't age, though she can get pregnant, as she has done so 678 times. Appearance Mitzi has the appearance of a twenty year old, curly honey blonde hair, and a somewhat odd looking face. ( Odd looking in a good way, I might add. ) She's pretty attractive, but seems to be oblivious to this and is not at all vain. Personality Mitzi has a bubbly, careless, flamboyant, and loud personality and is prone to random outbursts, talking way too much, going off topic really easily, and giggling in an annoying manner. ''A lot. ''She also tends to lose things easily but she never worries about anything and seems to attract danger, at least in her Mystic Knight career. In class she's a bit more reserved and is mostly an okay student, though rarely waits for the Professor to finish the question before answering. She is over-affectionate ( or old-fashioned depending on your point of view ) and will pet, hug, kiss, poke, and jump onto the laps of people even more frequently than Kevak. ( At least she doesn't lick things. ) She loves the freedom the modern age has given her to get away with this but at the same time dislikes the fact that people seem to follow her around a lot more than they used to as a result of her doing this. She also loves cats. On a very rare occassion will her obnoxious Genki Girl personality will break and then she will be extremely depressed and sensitive to everything for the rest of the day. ( Typically triggered by talking to her dead son Jacques, which is why she avoids doing so. ) This happens so infrequently that she can't be formally diagnosed with bipolar disorder, but several psychology majors at her school suspect that she is this mixed with the worst case of ADHD they have seen in a person outside of a study. Despite being a frothing pile of crazy, she can tone herself down to a completely normal, competent person and fulfill her duties at Kinko's in a polite, friendly, but not overbearing manner. ( Also, don't even get me started on her quirks. ) Abilities Mitzi is a Mystic Knight ( in training ) capable of wielding enchanted blades, for example Lyeos Sword. She is also capable of imbuing spells into her spellblade, but she is not very good at it yet. She has a wealth of untapped potential and it really remains to be seen just what she can do. On a much darker note, her abilties include the ability to recover from the most horrible events of human history. included repeated personal trauma and losing the love of her life ''literaly ''dozens of times. All this without even the slightest hints of mental scarring from what we've seen so far. She behaves like any modern 20 year old that is a Sophomore in college. Job In addition to working for Lyeos as his apprentice and a Mystic Knight, Mitzi is shown to have a part-time job at Kinko's. She is also a Sophomore in the local Community College going for a history degree. ( And of course using her longevity to cheat. Although at some points her memories and history have had disagreements that failed her an assignment or two. ) Shadow-beasts Lyeos transferred half of the Shadow-beast population into Mitzi's mind, resulting in a large boost in psychic powers for her. What the long term damage will be from having the Shadow-beasts inside her is unclear, but at least it seems she won't die as a result. (Warning: Speculation.) They have yet to interact with her, but she'll probably either scare them ( they're used to residing inside a pretty consistently depressed individual who suffers migraines ) or make good friends with them. Probably the former and not the latter. Relatives *Guilliame de Orleans ( Son. Born in (Old) Orleans circa 1352. Lived a peaceful life as a metalworker. ) *Wilhelmina Breuer ( Born in Zurich circa 1452, her only daughter ( that survived being born ) and one of her closest relatives ( emotionally speaking ), though Edward Kent ranks a close second. ) *Edward Kent ( Born in Kent, circa 1565, a bard and a court jester, fled the country with Mitzi when his patron was poisioned. Her favourite son because he is the most entertaining to talk to. Interestingly, he took up an affinity for Shakespeare, making him Shakespeare's first ghostly fan. He really hams up his roll as Romeo. ) *Jacques Grimm ( Born in Paris, died during the Reign of Terror. He could not take his father's name because his father abandoned him and Mitzi. He is her angriest child and her only regrets involve his father.) *Riccio Valda ( Did not survive birth, but almost did, one of the most prominent of her dead sons, Riccio was one of three children who figured out how to grow-up despite dying. ) *Lucia Valda ( Riccio's dead sister and murderer, depending on your point of view. She was still born and it was her umbilical cord that strangled Riccio to death. Nonetheless, they get along fine and there are no hard feelings between them. She also figured out how to grow-up despite dying. ) *Marchioness Emilia Raleigh